Tigran Komarov
Tigran Komarov(Russian:Тигран Комарова) is the current General and Leader of Tiger Company and one of the key founders of the PMC, along with Charlie Brooks. Komarov served with the Russian Army and saw action while serving in both Chechen Wars. Early Life Tigran was born in 1975 to two parents in Moscow, Russia. He was the first born, eventually having 2 brothers and a sister. His early life was rather unremarkable. Around 8 years old, Tigran became fascinated with Military things from weapons, to tactics to previous wars fought. He knew from this point he wanted to serve in the Soviet Military, although due to the USSR's collapse he never did get to serve the Soviet Union. Military Service Two years after the fall of the USSR, Tigran joined the Russian army. In training, he showed promise with his rifle, scoring well on tests. He was also adept at keeping his Ak-74 clean, and could be seen cleaning it on his own time. He also showed skills operating various Russian vehicles. Tigran however was quite shaky in his first conflict during the First Chechen War. After the skirmish he truly began to mature as a soldier, and from there he fulfilled the potential he had shown in training. However, in late 1995, Tigran and his squad was ambushed by Chechens. The APC they were riding in was hit and exploded, causing Tigran's face to become quite disfigured. It never fully recovered, but Tigran did not let it slow him down, although he never has shown his face in public after. He served valiantly in the remainder of the conflict, and showed excellence in the Second Chechen War where he was leading his own squad. A few years after the second war, in 2003, only 10 years into his service, Tigran left the army. He always held the west with high regard, even if he was raised to view it as the enemy. Tigran used his pay and a loan from his Mother after his father passed away to go to America, and live the Western life. 2003-2010 Komarov lived a rather modest life for most of this time, he was living in New York City, and worked from one job to another, never truly knowing what he wanted in life after he got out of the Military. Eventually the mundane life drove him rather mad, so he instead went into doing dirty jobs for people, nothing professional or organized, stuff he was in charge of. In 2010, a new and upcoming CEO of Tiger Corporation had hired Tigran to eliminate the unknown associate who went half in with his own money with Brooks to form Tiger. Tigran performed the job so well, no one linked it back to him, or Brooks. In Response, Brooks had hired Tigran to work as head of Tiger Security. Founding of Tiger Company In 2015, as Tiger was expanding to the global market at a rapid pace, Tigran was approached by Brooks. Brooks had shown desire to start an army of his own, having Tigran take the leadership of the Military faction given his experience in the Chechen wars. Tigran couldn't turn this offer down, and the two began to plan out how to go about creating the PMC. Tigran scouted out Grand Manan Island and it's surrounding islands as a good place to start. Using his various connections from his Russian Army days and getting in touch with old friends, Tiger began having members join, while Tigran, using Brooks' fortune, he produced the Tiger Elite combat suit, which he wears a customized variant of, and he even scored a contract to receive the AK-12 rifles they use to this day. It wasn't until around December 2015 that Tiger started to show it's might, it began attracting various former soldiers, soldiers of fortune, and more to it's ranks. Tigran's leadership is cited to be a driving force to how Tiger survived the initial creation, and works as a well oiled machine. Tiger Company's Growth Tigran and trusted friends from his army days worked together to bring all the units Tiger fields to light. Tigran originally objected to having any female members in his PMC, citing they would be a liability. It wasn't until January 12th, 2016 that the first female member of Tiger had shown her skills, and Tigran was impressed, he decided women could serve, but would have very strict guidelines. This appealed to many female combatants turned away from either combat roles in nation's armies, or other PMCs, with a surprising amount showing skill. Tigran dubbed the growing female special forces The Tiger Matrons. He also worked further with contacts, using the faction's growing size, he further acquired the weaponry Tiger utilizes. Tiger Company Today Tigran continues to lead the Tiger Company with pride and strictness. Those which lead Tiger to where it stands today. He has trusted advisers all over the faction, who handle smaller jobs, while he oversees the faction from the top. Tigran currently remains on Grand Manan Island, keeping in contact with the various advisers of the faction, pulling the strings from behind the scenes. The Faction seems fine with the idea of Tigran leading until the day he dies, an honor he holds dear. Gallery Komarov93.jpg|Tigran Komarov in service of the Russian Army, 1993. This is the only known picture of his face. Category:Tiger Company Category:Characters & Units